You Lied
by Serendipulous
Summary: "You told me you would always be there. You weren't. You told me that you loved me, when you didn't. You told me that you needed me. But then you go and do this? You promised me a lot of things Kendall Knight. But you lied."  starts in the past  R
1. September 8th 2007 Sophmore year baby!

**Hey guys! So, I know that this is just another random little story coming your way… but last night I was just bored and came up with the idea – so here it is! The things that run through my head at 11:42 at night amaze me :P So R&R please…. Oh, and just so you know, this is 3 years before the summary actually comes into effect :) Just so you know.**

**Okay, enough of me wasting your time – enjoy!**

_September 8__th__, 2007._

Katrina's P.O.V:

Everything was perfect – absolutely perfect. Sophomore year baby! I had a new look, and this year was going to be amazing..! First day back at school, and nothing could be better than that amazing warm September weather just beating down on my newly tanned skin. I spent all of August in Hawaii, visiting my dad (he's a scientist there). Anyways, I went down there every summer, but this time was different. Instead of doing what I did before, as in playing in the pool, or going to play putt-putt with my dad, or going out into the ocean, I didn't. I tanned – relaxation right before school started. I shopped, I went to see movies, and most importantly? I worked on my body. Yup, that's right. Me, Katrina Malone, actually doing something productive? Surprising, right? Well, hey, I promised myself that I would slim up for this year– and look what I did. I went from a solid 132 lbs, to a fun, playful 'hey look at me' 104.

But, unfortunately, I was back here, in Minnesota, but then again, it wasn't _all_ bad. No one had seen me since I got back from Hawaii, and I was loving the fact. My short, dark brown hair was gone – to HELLO blonde bombshell. Yes, with layers, and bangs and everything. So, now not only was I 28 pounds lighter, I was also 10 shades lighter (as in my hair.) Oh, and that doesn't even _BEGIN _to say about all the shopping I did while I was in Hawaii. Which is surprising, considering the fact that I really used to _hate_ shopping, but actually – I kinda like it now.

So, goodbye to all my old, worn-out clothes, and hello new wardrobe.

Skinny jeans? Tons.

Skirts? A couple.

Shorts? Definitely.

Tank tops? About a million.

Ah, the famous tee shirts? Check.

Shoes? More than I can count.

Oh, and just for the record – when I was looking at myself in the mirror this morning, I don't even think that I looked like myself… PERFECT!

Destroyed skinny jeans with a form fitting purple tank top with white stars on it, and some gladiator sandals? You got my first day outfit, oh, with my hair straight, of course.

Im glad that school started today, considering that it didn't stay warm around here for long.

But after all, some things just worked out better than others.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Sitting on the bus with my iPod in was a breeze, but actually having to walk in through the sophomore entrance? Nightmare.

I swear it was like no one recognized me, and I could feel almost all eyes on me as I tried to keep my eyes on the floor and just find my locker.

Out of nowhere I felt something collide with my ass – a hand.

"Hey babe, you new here?"

Really? Did someone just slap my ass then call me 'babe'?

I looked to my right and sighed.

OBVIOUSLY, of all people, it would.

James Diamond. One of our top 4 hockey head's here, and a sophomore (like me!)

Thing is, we've been best friends since 4th grade.

I rolled my eyes "Yes Mr. Hockey head, I have no idea where im supposed to go, can you help me?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes and using a flirty tone.

"Well, why don't I just hel- did you just call me Mr. Hockey head?" he said, walking over to me, and then stopping. "The only person that calls me that… HOLY SHIT KAT!" He yelled, his eyes widening as he hugged me tightly.

"James!" I said laughing. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry" he muttered, putting me down. "What in the hell happened to you? You don't look like… Kat! You look hot!"

I smiled. "Why thank you James. Hawaii can have that effect on some people, you know."

"Shit!" he mumbled again, smacking his forehead. "Hawaii, I forgot! How was it?" He asked, grabbing my schedule as we started walking towards where my locker was.

"AMAZING!" I squealed. "It was so great. I tanned, I shopped, I played volleyball with really, _really_ cute Hawaiian guys, I surfed-"

He stopped walking. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

I smiled and laughed. "Im just a new person now."

He shook his head. "No, see the Kat that _I_ know, HATES shopping, hates tanning, has no coordination to surf, and despises volleyball with a passion." He said, smirking down at me.

"Oh, shut up James." I said, smacking his chest and laughing. "Jeeze James!" I said, shocked. His abs were like, hard as a freaking _rock!_

"You like?" He asked cockily as he leaned against the locker next to mine as I entered in my combination.

"Never said that." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "You just beefed up a lot over the summer." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said, smiling.

I put my bag into my locker and grabbed my English book and notebook from the top of my locker before going to close it.

Before my locker was completely shut, a tall, green eyed blond, and a shorter, dark haired pale guy walked over to us.

"James!" The blond said, excitedly.

"Hey Kendall." James replied, smiling. "So what, no hi from you Logan?"

"Huh, what?" the dark haired one asked, looking for something… or someone. "Oh, yeah, hey!" He said, looking back at James.

"So, whats up?" Kendall asked James.

James, as always, smiled cockily as he draped his arm around my shoulders and basically forced me to turn around. "Nothing much."

I blushed slightly and looked down.

"New girl, nice." Kendall said, laughing.

James started laughing. "Nope."

I looked up at James, and then back at Kendall.

Kendall looked me over for a minute, before his eyes widened. "K-KAT?" he asked, stunned.

I bit my bottom lip and blushed again. "Hi?"

"There's no freakin way!" He said, laughing.

I nodded slowly. "Hawaii has that effect on some people."

"You look good." He said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks." I said, returning the smile.

"JAMES!" Someone screamed from down the hallway, followed by James getting pushed off of me and onto the floor, Carlos Garcia tackling him.

"CARLOS! OFF." James said, laughing.

Carlos jumped off of him and helped him up. Turning around he saw Kendall "KENDORK!" he said, going to tackle Kendall.

"Don't! Even think about it Carlos." Kendall said laughing.

Carlos sighed and let his arms fall to his sides before turning to me. "Hey Kat," he said sighing and turning away, then stopping and turning back around slowly. "KAT?"

I smiled. "That's the same reaction I've gotten from you 3." I said, looking at them all. Then laughing I said, "hey Carlos."

He grinned and looked like he was about to tackle me when he stopped. "You'll get pissed if I tackle you, wont you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, but you can still hug me." I said, opening my arms for a hug.

Carlos, (still grinning) wrapped his arms around me and actually lifted me off the ground.

I laughed as he put me down.

"What happened to you?"

"Hawaii." I said, smiling.

"Ah, I see." He said. "Lemme see your schedule." He held out his hand and I looked at James.

"Oh, right." James said, handing Carlos my schedule.

Carlos smiled. "Okay, so let's see… we have 2nd period, 4th period, 5th period and 8th period together." He said, handing me my schedule back. "And 5th period is lunch!" He said, almost too excited.

James was still leaned against the lockers on my right, and Kendall was leaning against the lockers on my left, while Carlos was standing in front of me. "Really?" James asked, smiling.

Carlos nodded. "Why?"

"I have 4th, 5th, 7th and 9th period with her."

"WHOO! LUNCH BUDDIES!" Carlos yelled as he and James high-fived.

I laughed at them and their stupidity and looked over at Kendall. "So what about you?" I asked, handing him my schedule.

He looked it over and smiled. "Kinda looks like your gonna be seeing a _lot_ of me." He said, handing it back.

"Why..?" I asked.

"Well, we have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th and 9th period together?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, shocked.

He shook his head. "Is that a bad thing?"

I laughed. "No, I probably _should_ get to know _my_ best friends' best friend." I said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

He laughed and looked down as the warning bell rang. He looked up at me and smiled as I turned to James and Carlos, hugged them both, and walked to English with Kendall.

I dunno, he was really, _really_ cute… but he was my best friends… best friend. I looked up at him, he was only a few inches taller than me, and he was a hockey player – correction, the number 1 hockey player in our school.

Looks like time will tell, that's all.

**So, I can honestly say that I spent around 2 hours working on this whole shebang. xD**

**I came up with the summary first, and **_**then**_ **had to think of how to word the story.**

**I know that the summary doesn't match the story – YET.**

**This is in the past, and I promise that it'll get more into… well, what the summary says.**

**I'll make a chapter for every year leading up to 2010 (starting from 2008 as my next chapter) So don't worry, I'll try and update soon :D**

**Review please**

**Xx Lexi**


	2. May 21st 2008 Spring formal

**Okay, so i wasnt exactly planning on getting this up today, since it's Christmas Eve... but still (: So, this is my Christmas Present to you guys - for being amazing and such. **

**This still takes place in Sophmore year, just so you know :D R&R and enjoy!**

_May 21__st__, 2008_

Katrina's P.O.V:

At this point, I don't think that anything could ruin this night… I mean, not yet at least.

Me and Kendall had started dating back in November… actually, November 21st, to be exact. And, aside from the fact that today was mine and his 6th month anniversary, it was spring formal, and Kendall was taking me. Yeah, we were going in a big group of people, but it was still special… I mean, we've been dating half a year already.

Who knows what the future has in store for us?

My hair had grown out, to about 2 inches past my shoulders, but it was still blond. Tonight I had curled it, and in my opinion, it completed my look… that and the earrings that Kendall had bought me 3 months ago. They were just plain silver – and fake diamonds. But it didn't matter, that the diamonds were fake. Kendall was only human, and I would've probably shot him if he got me real diamonds. Okay, I keep skipping the point – the way that I feel about Kendall can't have a price attached to it. That's just that.

My dress was hot pink and slightly tight fitting. It ruffled out at the bottom, and had a diamond shaped brooch pinned in the middle, off to the right side. It had been my Grandmothers, before she died last October. My shoes were just plain sliver, with a 3 inch heel. (Hey, not like I was going to be wearing them much anyway!) My hair was curled, and the earrings sparkled whenever I moved my head.

I was putting the final touches on my makeup when I heard the doorbell ring. _KENDALL!_ I grinned and made sure I looked perfect before running (and almost falling) down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Kat…" He said, grinning while looking at me. "You look amazing!" He said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you're not too shabby yourself." I said, smiling.

He was wearing a black tux, with a hot pink tie to match my dress. Before, I thought that whenever couples coordinated, it was kinda cheesy. But, now that im actually _in_ a real relationship, it really was cute, and special.

My mom walked out from the kitchen and smiled at us. "Kendall." She said, nodding towards him.

"How are you, Mrs. Malone?" Kendall asked, smiling.

That's the thing that actually won my mom over with Kendall – he was _so_ damn respectful!

Don't get me wrong, it was awesome, and at the same time kinda funny… watching my mom and Kendall talk. It was kinda weird, but I loved it. My mom was my best friend, and if my best friend didn't like Kendall, then I was screwed.

She did what all moms do, took about a million pictures – but I didn't mind. I wanted to remember this night forever.

She kissed my cheek and told me to be back by 11 as me and Kendall walked out the door.

"Okay mom – love you!" I said, smiling as she handed me a wrapped gift.

"Love you too sweetie." She said, winking.

I smiled to myself as I slid into Kendall's car and buckled myself in.

Kendall got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Before I forget." I smiled and handed him the present. "Happy anniversary babe."

He smiled, leaned over and kissed me. "Happy anniversary Kat." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled as he moved back into his seat, slowly unwrapping the gift.

He finished opening it and his face lit up as he opened it up.

"A scrapbook?" He asked, still flipping through the pages and reading the captions.

"Of me and you." I said, smiling at him.

He got to the last page – which was my favorite.

It was a simple picture of me and him, standing in the middle of a hockey rink, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and my arms thrown around his neck – kissing.

The caption was simple – "My first kiss with you, and the best day of my life."

He read it over and over, just grinning. He finally closed the book and looked at me. "Thank you." He said, smiling.

I nodded, smiling back.

"BUT, you just have to wait for your surprise." He said, laughing, as he pulled out of my driveway and began driving to the school.

"You didn't have to get me anything Kendall – being with you is enough." I said, leaning my head against the window, looking at him.

"You _made_ me this amazing, and beautiful scrapbook of the past 6 months – I think you deserve something pretty damn special, don't you think?" He said, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "You know that I love scrapbooking… it was fun."

He reached over and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and gently running his thumb across mine. I smiled – he knew that I loved it when he did that.

Sometimes, when I was with him, I felt like nothing bad could ever happen to me… like, even in the worst of times he would always be there for me. It actually felt like we belonged together.

XXXXX

And then we were at the dance – the big group of us.

Me and Kendall;

James and his girlfriend, Amanda

Carlos and his girlfriend, Jocelyn.

And then there were just more couples, that weren't _exactly_ together.

Like, Logan and my best friend Cassie,

And then there was Hayley and Jacob.

So, there was a group of 8 of us, and even though there were only 3 _actual_ couples, it was definitely obvious that Logan and Cassie were into each other, as were Hayley and Jake.

When I say that there was a group of 8 of us, I don't literally mean that – we all kinda separated throughout the night, every couple was by themselves. Honestly, I didn't pay much attention to anyone else, besides Kendall. We danced – A LOT.

But it was fun, and exhilarating, and the best way to spend your 6th month with someone.

When 'You and Me' by Lifehouse started playing, Kendall smiled and pulled me close to him – it was our song.

Thing is, I really don't know _how_ it became our song.

It just did, apparently.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel him place a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled, but was disappointed when the song ended.

I pulled my head off of Kendall's shoulder and smiled at Kendall, leaning up and kissing him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I...I love you."

I pulled my head away from his, "you… you do?" I said, smiling.

He nodded slowly.

"I love you too Kendall." I said, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him again, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around me and kissing back.

After finally breaking apart (because of our need for breathing) he reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a small box.

"Happy anniversary babe." He said, smiling as he extended his hand for me to take the box.

"Kendall," I sighed. "Couldn't saying that you love me have been enough? " I asked with a small laugh.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I smiled, "Of course not." I said, taking the box out of his hands and opening it with shaking hands.

And I'll admit – I was amazed.

It was… perfect. It looked like something out of a movie - something that _every_ girl imagines getting from their boyfriends.

Just a small, simple ring.

Yes, I said ring.

A small silver ring with a red heart in the middle with '2008' carved into it.

My jaw dropped and I just gaped at the ring in the box.

"You like it?" Kendall asked quietly.

I looked up and him and nodded slowly, a smile slowly spreading across my face. "I love it!" I said.

He grinned. "Good, im glad you do." He said, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my finger.

I started down at it, a grin plastered onto my face.

"I love it! ... I love you Kendall." I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know" he said, cockily, and then he laughed softly. "I love you too." He said, leaning down and kissing me.

Perfect ending to the best night of my life… I really never wanted it to end.

**Yeah, i know - i know. I suck at ending stories, and i am asamed. BUT, i really hope that you guys liked it! I might start writing chapter 3 whenever i get the chance tonight, but i dunno when i'll get it up = so sorry about that... oh, um, Happy Holidays! :D Hope that they're amazing.**

**I know exactly what i want to happen from here on out, and i do believe that there will be an upload everyday (Aside from tmmrw, but thats just because i will have _no _****access to a computer what-so-ever D:) So be looking for chapter 3 on sunday... and uhm... yeah.**

******So, keep reading - Im glad that you guys are (hopefully) enjoying the story so far. Im loving writing it too (: Thanks for the reviews guys, it means alot to me.**

******So, until the next chapter lovlies, **

******Happy freaking Holidays **

******Love,**

******Your friendly neighborhood fan-fiction writer (haha, got that from spiderman... ish :D)**

******Lexi**


	3. February 4th 2009 the Hockey Rink

**Alright, here's the deal. Chapter 3 :D**

**But, im still sick as hell, which sucks, but theres nothing i can do. I started this chapter on christmas, but then had to stop... and then finished it this morning. So, hope you like it!**

**The thing is, is that this chapter is more of an 'informational' chapter, and i'll admit, it might be boring :( But, it was definately an important chapter, so you'll just have to kinda deal with it for now, until the next chapter... im sorry if you dont like it too.**

**Enough of my ranting... and on to the story :P**

_February 4__th__, 2009_

Katrina's P.O.V:

My life has definitely turned into a complete hell in the past few months.

Yeah, I was a junior, which should be somewhat happy, right?

Not really.

Last year, when i was with Kendall was definitely the best year of my life… but it managed to take a turn for the worst when my mom died.

Cancer.

She had it for 3 years and never told me… and neither did my dad.

She started getting really sick, but passed it off saying that it was just the flu – trying to get me not to worry.

And then one day I came back from a date with Kendall and my mom was nowhere to be found. Her purse and car were still here, but she wasn't. I looked around until I heard a knock on the door.

I went over to the door, and upon opening it, there was a police officer, just standing there.

I asked him what he was doing here, and of course, of all things; he told me that my mom was in the hospital.

Apparently she couldn't breathe and called 9-11.

The officer, Officer Sheppard, gave me a ride down to the hospital.

I was there for 2 hours, sitting in the waiting room, waiting for my mom to get out of surgery until I saw her doctor.

But she was already gone.

Just like that, wiped off the face of this earth,

Without me even getting to say goodbye to her.

Or to tell her that she really was an amazing mother, and how much I loved her.

I could never do that anymore.

On September 18th, 2008 – my mom, Layla Rose Malone was taken from me.

My dad came up from Hawaii and has been living here since. He's really been my rock throughout this whole thing… especially when Kendall flew into the mix.

It was, oh, I dunno, maybe 2 months after my mom had died that we were hanging out when he got a text. He told me that it was his mom, and that she had asked him to call her. So he got up, walked away and called her. He came back a few minutes later, sat back down and sighed. He told me that his mom needed him home earlier, so he was gonna head to the bathroom, pack up and take me home so that he wouldn't be late.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I smiled and said okay.

As soon as he was gone I grabbed his phone, (Yeah, I know – bad girlfriend move, not trusting your boyfriend, but still.) and looked at who he had _really_ been texting.

Leanne?

Who the hell is Leanne?

I re-dialed the number and hoped that it wouldn't be what I thought it was.

"Kenny-boo! Calling back so soon again I see? God, that girlfriend of yours must have _no_ idea about me, right?"

I had the words etched into my head.

"Mmhm" I mumbled, trying to sound my best like Kendall, or at least a guy at that.

"God, im so lonely Kenny, I miss you – what's taking so long for you to get here?"

She sounded like a ditz.

"I got 2 hours of movies over here, and lips just dying to be kissed, by you!" She squealed from the other line of the phone again.

I looked up and saw Kendall walking over to me, so I quickly hung up the phone and as he sat down I acted like I was looking through pictures the whole time.

My eyes welled up with tears that stung the back of my eyes, threatening to spill over – but I refused to let that happen.

"Kendall, we need to talk." I said, quietly.

"Okay… whats up?" He asked, leaning forward, looking at me.

"I-I think that we need to end this."

"End what? The date? That I know, my mom needs me home, rem-"

"I know about her Kendall." I said, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Know about who…?" He asked, acting confused.

"Leanne." I said, standing up.

"Who?" He asked, standing up as well.

"The bitch that you're cheating on me with! You know, the one that sounds like a ditz and calls you 'Kenny Boo.'" I said, as I let a few tears slip from my eyes.

"What are you talking about Kat?" He asked, taking a step forward, towards me.

"Just, stop Kendall! I saw through your act. I knew that you were lying about your mom, and I just needed to see for myself, and when I saw the text from whoever 'Leanne' is, I called her, and she thought I was _you_, and said that she had 2 hours… of movies ready for you to watch, and lips that needed to be kissed!" I squeaked out the last part, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Kat-"

"DON'T!" I yelled, holding my hand out. "Call me that. My friends are the _only_ ones that can call me that."

"I'm your boyfriend! You know me; you know that I love you and that I would never cheat on you!"

"No Kendall, Then tell me who Leanne is, and what the hell she was talking about!"

He sighed and looked down.

"That's what I thought." I said, turning around to walk away again.

"Kat," Kendall started. "You know that I would never lie to you. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you – I love you!"

"I love you? Kendall that's not going to make me forgive you all the damn time!" I cried, backing away before running out of the hockey rink.

"KAT!" I could hear him screaming my name as he followed me out of the rink. "Please! Just let me explain!"

I never turned around.

I didnt need to... he wasnt important anymore. Not to me, at least.

I mean, dont get me wrong, me and Kendall _had_ been growing further and further apart lately... and i had always had the thought that he could be cheating, but i always shut out the fact - thinking that i was just over exagerating.

But apparently i was wrong. Really, _really_ wrong.

But it didnt matter anymore - my mom was dead and Kendall was out of my life. The two greatest people in my life were both gone.

And it was like i had nothing anymore - nothing that mattered.

I'll tell you this - when i got home that night, i was home alone, and i seriously thought about... well, killing myself.

I know, i KNOW, stupid thoughts - killing myself over a guy... and my dead mother. So i didnt. Thank God i didnt, things would've been so bad on my dad and i dont know what i would've done. Wait, that sounds hypocrytical, considering that it really wouldnt have mattered, seeing as how i would be dead... Okay, you know what, just disregard everything that i just said.

School was hard now... having to see Kendall around. Turns out that he really had been cheating on me (go figure), and when i broke up with him, he immediately turned around and went to Leanne. So just to add ontop of all the shit that had been going screwy lately, i had to see Kendall and Leanne walking through the hallway, being a couple. And im not going to lie. It practically killed me everyday to see them. James and Carlos definately noticed me acting strange... and of course they knew why - Kendall was their best friend... well, was. After they found out what he did (I mean, me calling them the night he did that in hysterics, and them coming to my rescue), needless to say they dumped his ass to the side of the road.

Thats, honestly the only thing that im really greatful for right now - James and Carlos. I know that no matter what happens, they'll always be there for me. I love them to death. They're my best friends and they always will be.

**AHHH, okay i know this chapter ending sucked. Im sorry, im still sick, and my internet has been down on my laptop, so i havent exactly been able to get on sooner :/**

**Even though it sucked. Review please (:**

**xx Lexi**


	4. December 25th 2010 Vacations & Visitors

**Alright guys... so i am finally un-sick. Turns out that i had Bronchitis, and im seriously too lazy to do anything but lay around after a night of nothing but partying :P**

**But, on the plus side, im being nice enough to actually update a chapter xD**

**So, Here you go: Chapter 4. Enjoy (:**

_December 25th, 2010 (Present Date)_

Yeah, its Christmas.

Nothing better than Christmas sometimes.

_Sometimes._

But, believe me... things were definately better then they were before.

According to James and Carlos... and Logan (who i really never thought of as a friend before, but i never really saw him either) all said that i was better. Back to my old self... happier.

I had, obviously, moved on from Kendall - and i cant believe i'm saying this... but im actually dating _another_ hockey head. Something i promised myself i would never do again. But atleast i knew this guy... better than i knew Kendall.

And one more thing i never thought i would ever say?

It was James.

I was actually dating James. James Diamond. My best friend for as long as i can remember.

But he made me happy.

It was senior year, and time for a change - James was always there for me... i trust him with my life. I know practically everything about him, as he knew everything about me.

After the whole Kendall ordeal, me and James had gotten a lot closer. At first we were always together - hanging out 24/7, and that's how it was for a few months after everything.

Yeah, we stayed best friends the whole time... and i never imagined anything more of the two of us.

Summer vacation rolled around, and i knew that i wouldnt have to deal with Kendall anymore. Not for 3 months, at least. So me, James, Carlos and Logan all went to California for the summer.

James had always wanted to go to California, I had always wanted to learn how to surf - and i loved the ocean, so i just figured 'what the hell', me and the guys could just stay with my Aunt Molly.

When i called her and asked her, she happily agreed to the idea of us staying with her.

I asked the guys if they wanted to go with me, and of course they did. So, we packed up Logan's car and took a road trip down to California.

It was so much fun. Like, more fun than i think i've _ever_ had.

Just hanging out with my 3 best friends.

It was perfect.

Best summer of my life - by far.

And not only because i spent, basically, the whole summer in the ocean with the guys, or the fact that i learned how to surf, or the fact that i almost drowned.

Wait, what? I didnt explain that, did i?

Yeah - That's kinda how me and James actually became a couple.

Me, him and Carlos were all in the ocean, pretty far out too. (Logan was making reservations for Dave and Busters for the night). We were being stupid, and riding waves and shit. I wasn't expecting how big the wave was going to be when it hit us. Me, being the smallest of the 3 of us was the only one to get stuck in the undertow. I managed to come up for air when another wave hit me from behind and took me back down. I honesltly though i was going to die. I mean, with how far out we were, and how deep the water was, and how freaking strong the undertow was, i never thought that someone would be able to save me, and that i was going to die... at the age of 17, I was going to drown and die.

Not exactly the greatest of thoughts, i know.

But that was before i felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and pull me up from the water was when i figured out that i wasn't gonna die.

And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

But, when i looked up at my 'savior', i thought i was going to be looking up at a lifeguard.

I wasn't.

No, actually, i was looking up at James.

Apparently, after he and Carlos realized that i hadn't come up for air after the wave took me down, he dived in after me, freaking out.

After we had gotten to shore, and i had stopped crying, James told me that the only reason he found me, is because my bikini stood out against the water.

The realization hit me right there - had i not worn my hot pink bikini, and i had worn my blue one, James never would've seen me, and i would be dead.

I dont know where it came from, but all i know is that I passed out after James told me that he only saw me because of my bikini.

I woke up, and i was laying on a bed. My bed... in my Aunt's house. James was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously waiting for me to wake up.

"James?" I asked quietly.

He looked from the doorway, back to me and grinned. "Kat! You're awake!" He practically screamed as he leaned down and hugged me.

He pulled away slightly, and when I say sightly, i mean _slightly._ He was still practically hugging me, his hands still wrapped around my waist.

"Never scare me like that again, promise?"

I nodded. "promise."

I dont know how it happened... James just looked down at me, and i stared up at him. The next thing i knew, he was leaning back down and kissing me.

It came as a shock at first, but after a few seconds, i relaxed and kissed him back.

I always imagined that kissing James or Carlos or Logan would be like kissing a brother - but kissing James wasn't like kissing a brother - It was... nice.

After that first kiss, me and James were practically inseperable... Hell, we _were_ inseperable. Yeah, we were pretty much dating, and Logan was the first one to find out when he saw me and James down at the beach. At first (According to him) he was gonna go down to the beach to find me and James, so that we could all hang out. But then as he got closer to the beach he saw me and James kissing, and he freaked out. So, instead of letting us find out that he saw, he basically spent the rest of the day spying on us, trying to figure out what was going on - if it wasnt already obvious... I really thought that Logan was the smart one of his friends, but apparently i was wrong. I dont know, maybe it's just a girl thing - when a guy and a girl kiss, it _usually _means that they're dating.

So, Logan figured out the fact that me and James were dating, so he confronted me and James - asking us what was _really_ going on between the two of us.

And it's Logan - it's not like we could _lie_ to Logan, it was pretty much impossible.

So, we did what we had... well, technically we didnt _have_ to do anything, but we told Logan what was going on.

From the first kiss to the date that we were on.

He was a little confused at first - he knew how amazing of friends we were, and how we had always said that we would never date, because it would be too weird - but then he just kinda realized that we really were dating, despite what we said.

We all talked about telling Carlos, and decided that he should know too. I mean, aside fro m the fact that he was our best friend, it was gonna start getting harder and harder to sneak around.. James and I. On these secret dates and shit. So instead of letting things fall to pieces and go crazy if Carlos found out without us telling him (He is the most sensitive about not knowing stuff)... things might not end so well.

And what did our crazy friend do when we told him? Well, we never _actually_ told him.

Me, James and Logan had come home from the beach to see Carlos, inside, playing X-box.

Typical Carlos.

But he stopped playing as soon as we walked in the doors, looked at us and said, "I know."

"You know _what?" _I asked him, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"About you and James." He said nonchalantly.

Me and James both turned and looked at Logan. "YOU TOLD HIM?" I yelled, slapping him on the arm.

Carlos was watching me and James yell at Logan when he started laughing.

"Guys!" Carlos yelled, distracting us from yelling at a confused Logan. "Logan didnt tell me anything!" He laughed.

"He didnt?" I asked, looking from Logan to Carlos.

"NO!" Logan piped up from behind me and James. "How could I have? I just found out 2 hours ago."

"Duh." I said quietly, hitting myself on the forehead. I looked over at Carlos. "Wait, how'd you find out?"

He sat down on the couch, looking back at the Xbox and then back at me and James with a grin on his face. "You guys _really_ should be more careful about locking the door when you're making out." He said, and then looked back at the game laughing.

I looked down and blushed when Logan piped up laughing as well. I could just tell that James shot him daggers when he shut up and said "Well, he _does_ have a point you know."

Looking back up i saw Logan now sitting on the couch with Carlos.

"WELL," James said, loudly, getting Carlos, Logan and I to look at him. "We," He said, grabbing my hand and holding it up. "Are going back to the beach to finish our date."

I looked up and him, then back at the guys, smiled and nodded before turning around and walking out the door, hand-in-hand with James.

and it could very well have been the best summer of my life.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Summer ended, but me and James still dated. Being with James in school, walking through the hallways with him really distracted me from all the other crap going on around me (ie; Kendall).

Not gonna lie though, I saw Kendall in the hallway all the time, and every time I did 1 of 3 things happened.

1, I wanted to scream and punch him over and over and over again

2, I wanted to cry and just run from him

and 3, I wanted to run up to him and tell him how much i miss him.

I know, im so effing stupid! How in the hell can i miss him after what he did to me? I honestly dont have any clue. Yeah, i know that im with James. I care about James alot - but no matter what, im really starting to believe that i'll always have those small little annoying feelings for Kendall. And i honestly hate it! But i really cant help it, the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I should tell Kendall - but he cheated! I dont want to risk that happening again. It hurt too bad last time.

Like I said before, it was christmas - 8 in the morning, actually. My younger sister (my dad adopted her in September) Natalie woke me up at 5 this morning to open up presents. She was 13, but still. 5 in the morning?

Okay, when i was 13, i was waking my parents up at 3 in the morning to open up presents. So yeah, it really wasn't that big of a deal - waking up at 5. I really never minded getting up early, especially on Christmas.

But anyways, it was 8 in the morning, i was in my room, laying in my bed, talking to James.

No, not on my new Iphone that my dad got me, (Which im _still_ freaking out over) but on my new laptop.

Yeah, video chatting was _always_ fun.

James kept on telling me that he had a huge surprise for me, and that he really hoped i liked it. But, we both knew that i wouldn't be able to see him until New Year's eve. See, i was in Los Angeles visiting my Aunt for Christmas, and we werent going back to Minnesota until the 30th. My parents cut a deal with me - saying that i could be with my friends on New Year's eve, because i wouldn't be seeing them throughout the winter break. So i guess that was the fun part.

While we were talking, James kept on almost falling asleep.

"Are you tired?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, its..." He looked over and checked the clock. "4:17 right now." he said, sighing.

"Oh, shit, James i forgot about the time difference! Go back to sleep or somethi-" I was cut off mid sentence.

"Kat! No, im talking to you right now - I miss you."

I smiled, "I miss you too. More than you can imagine." I said sadly.

As soon as i said that, James' door flew open and his light was turned on. "JAMIEEE!" A small voice squealed. "You gotta get up and go open up presents! Santa came, Santa came!"

I smiled and so did James. "Hey Mo. Come say hi to Kat." James said, moving over in his bed so that his little sister, Morgan, could say hi.

"KAT!" She said grinning. "Santa brought presents!"

I smiled, "I know! He brought me presents too." I told the little girl.

She was only 5, and she always got up super early for Christmas.

James looked down at Morgan and smiled. "Go wake up mom and dad, i'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Otay!" She squealed, jumping out of his lap, off the bed and out the door.

James looked back at me and laughed. "That kid is always hyper, but I love her anyways."

I smiled, "I know. Well, before she comes back in your room and kills you, you should probably go downstairs with her."

He nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you." James said, a small smile on his lips. "and i miss you."

"I love you too," I said, returning the smile. "And you already know i miss you too. Have fun seeing what 'Santa' brought you this year." i said.

He laughed. "Will do. Merry Christmas Kat."

"Merry Christmas James." I said, smiling and then signing off of the chat.

I sighed and closed my laptop. I stood up and got off of my bed, looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a grey cami. My hair was still in braids and i looked moderately okay, aside from the fact that i had absolutely no makeup on. I moved my bangs off of my face and sighed again. I looked over at my super messy bed, and the small table next to it. A picture of me and James sat on the table, it was a picture that Logan had taken while we were on the beach over the summer.

Me and James had fallen asleep on the beach, James was stretched out on a beach towel with his eyes closed and his arms around me. I had my eyes closed and my head was on James' chest, and I was curled up into a little ball with my knees pulled up to my chest next to him.

I smiled at the picture before turning away from it and walking over to my door, and when i opened it i jumped back. My aunt was standing there, looking like she was just about to open the door.

"Hey auntie, what's up?" I asked, taking a step out of my room.

"Well, i was hoping that _you _could tell me that. There's a really cute guy at the door for you." She said, walking away smiling.

A really cute guy? for me? what? She knew about James, but James was still in Minnesota...

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Sure enough, there was a tall guy with a grey beanie on his head, but with his back towards the door.

"Can I... help you?" I asked, making the guy jump and turn around.

My jaw dropped, I looked behind me to make sure no one was there before i stepped outside.

I looked up at him and swallowed hard, all of the memories flooding back.

"Hey Kat." The guy said sheepishly. "We need to talk."

My stomach was in my throat, my heart was pounding, i had goosebumps and i was just praying that he couldn't notice the fact that i felt like i was going to pass out.

**Hahahahaha (: So, this took me like 4 days to write! It's longer then most so far... so i figured why not have a little cliffy? ;D so, there's chapter 4! R&R**

**oh, and before i forget...**

**HAPPY NEW YEARR! XDD**

**XX Lexi**


	5. December 30th, 2010 Fightings and Cars

**_SUPER SPECIAL RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENT; IT'S BEEN EXACTLY 10 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED, TO THE DAY. OKAY. THAT'S ALL._**_ (:_**  
**

**Helloo my loves! How long has it been since I updated? Like 2 years? ): So sorry! I just lost inspiration and had super bad writers block and just… got lazy. SO now I'm back (for the time being) and have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter, again, just because I've been lazy and just read this over again and figured, what the hell, why not? Thus, why I convinced my Dad to give me my laptop back and re-install Microsoft word. Yay! Oh, and I don't know how good this chapter'll be, my writing style's changed a lot since last time, and I'm watching 'Minute Men' like an 8 year old. So not only am I distracted by a young Jason Dolley, but have zero inspiration as well. Have fun reading! :)**

_Previously: Kendall was cheating on Kat with some whore, Leanne that called him 'Kenny boo'. Thus, Kendall and Kat broke up, and Kendall went on dating Leanne. However, in the meantime, Logan and Kat became closer than ever, and with James and Carlos included, went to California on summer vacation to stay with Kats aunt Molly, where Kat nearly drown and died, but James saved her and they started dating. Fast-forward to Christmas, James and Kat are still dating, but Kat's back in California with her aunt, when a mysterious tall, blond shows up on her doorstep wearing a beanie, telling Kat he wants to talk. _

**(Oh that summary sucked, just go read the other chapters.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_December 30, 2010_

Kats P.O.V:

Seriously, the worst part of driving back to Minnesota wasn't the 23 hours, or that it was 7 in the morning, or having to stop in Colorado to sleep, but the fact that Kendall was sitting next to me, driving. Kendall Francis Knight was driving himself and me to Colorado and then to Minnesota, of all people – KENDALL FRANCIS KNIGHT. Unbelievable. I still can't believe that 5 days ago he showed up at Aunt Molly's, hell, I didn't even know he knew where she lived... it must have been Carlos or Logan – I know James still hates him with a burning fiery passion that burns within the depths of hell. (And I'm quoting James himself on that.) But still... now he was driving us back home for new years eve/day. I'm just... sitting here. In dead silence in Kendall's car. The radio's on, naturally, but it's not like we're talking! We tried that, and it didn't work very well. It ended with… well, more or less started _and_ ended with me crying. But here, let me just explain.

_5 days ago;_

Kendall was standing on my porch. Kendall was standing on my Aunts porch. KENDALL WAS STANDING ON THE PORCH. . .happening?

"Hey Kat... we need to talk."

"Kendall."

"In the flesh."

"Kendall."

"Yeah... that's me."

"Kendall."

"Are you going to say anything else besides my name?"

"You're here. In California. On my porch."

"I am... I'm here to talk to you."

I blinked at him in disbelief, finally snapping out of initial shock of Kendall standing 2 feet in front of me; closer than he had gotten in nearly a year. "What could you _possibly_ have to say to me, Kendall?" I clenched my jaw, forgetting about James and everything good in my life right now and held back tears as that night at the hockey rink came flooding back to me.

"I'm sorry." He took a step towards me and I automatically put my hand out, which touched his chest and I pulled back like the fabric of his shirt had burned me. He sighed and scratched the back of his head – a nervous habit he always had. "Kat... Katrina. I never meant to hurt you, you were the greatest person I ever had in my life and it's been _killing _me knowing what I've done, knowing what I put you through, knowing that I lost you.."

I bit my lip hard, trying to keep from saying something or launching myself into his arms and looked down at my striped slippers and bare legs. I sighed, trying to make a decision in my head – did I _honestly_ want Kendall back in my life, even as a friend, none-the-less? "She broke up with you, didn't she?" I looked back up at him, malice lacing my tone. "Leanne." My eyes narrowed as my pain turned to anger.

His whole face fell; defeat. I caught him. "Yeah, but that's not why I'm here, I swear!"

"Save it for someone who cares, Knight." I scoffed and turned away from him, my hand on the doorknob when he grabbed my bicep and turned me around, a shocked look on his face when I looked at him, ripping my arm out of his grasp. "Problem?" I glared.

"Your arm's really… hard." He reached out to touch my bicep again but I backed away and folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah. I never stopped working out."

"What do you bench?"

Damn, it's like he forgot why he was here in the first place. But I'm still pissed; I can't forget that.

"Like 105."

His eyes widened and he laughed, "Good old Kat." He smiled and looked down at his converse.

I rolled my eyes, but my curious side of me coming out. "How did you even get here?"

"I drove." He nodded his head towards a white jeep parked in the street in front of my aunt's house.

"And you found me… how?"

"Carlos."

"I thought no one was talking to you." I scoffed.

"I basically begged Carlos to tell me where you were. It's Carlos after all. He can't stay mad at anyone for _too_ long. Plus I explained my situation and he finally agreed." He shrugged.

"What's your situation?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

He sighed and walked across the porch to the mini 'lawn couch' thing and sat down, motioning for me to come over to him. Instead of sitting directly next to him on the couch, I jumped up onto the wooden fence we have surrounding the porch and stared at him, waiting.

"Love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it."

"A walk to remember," I smiled, it was my favorite movie. "Sorry, go on."

"You told me exactly 13 months and 11 days ago that only your friends can call you Kat. Exactly 13 months and 11 days ago we ended. 13 months and 11 days ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. 13 months and 11 days ago, I lost you. I lost my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life – because I wasn't thinking. Because I was too blinded by lust to focus on love. Because... because I was a fucking idiot. I've never forgiven myself for that day, that night, those weeks, those months, all that time that I knew you were dying because of your mom, and then I had to go and ruin everything even more. Every day that I saw you in the hallway, that I watched you at your locker, how many times I wanted to run up to you and just forget that everything happened and kiss you and tell you that I loved you. All those nights that I spent awake, crying because I missed you. All of the songs and letters that I wrote you and never had the balls to give to you. I kept your scrapbook from our 6th month. I would look at what used to be and then spend hours in the gym punching the bag out of frustration and not letting the other guys see me cry. I remember our 1 year anniversary like it was yesterday, I thought about the night I told you I loved you every day. I just… I remember everything. Every night, every text, every phone call, every date, every hug, every kiss, every conversation, every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ of our forever. I remember. I promise you I didn't practice this the whole drive down here, nor do I have cue cards everywhere," He smiled lightly, while I let the tears roll down my cheeks freely and I could clearly see the water welling up in his eyes too, his throat clenching and his voice starting to waver. "13 months and 11 days ago… I lied. I lied to you, I lied to myself, I lied to James and Carlos and Logan – I lied to everyone important in my life. Katrina Marie Isabella Malone," He stood up from his sitting position on the couch and walked straight towards me, putting his hand lightly on my arm, and using the other one to wipe away my tears, "I've thought of you every day for the past 28 months and 25 days. I've never stopped loving you. I still believe in our every day of forever. I thought dating Leanne would fill the void that was left when you walked away that night at the rink. She was never you, she never would be, and never will be. Speaking to her is and always will be my greatest regret. I cannot forget that night no matter how hard I try. It's burned into the back of my head and I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of it until I make things right. Katrina Marie Isabella Malone, I love you with every fiber of my being. Everything I have been and everything I will be is because you made me who I am today. And I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you. But please, trust me when I tell you that I am not lying," He moved both of his hands to the sides of my face and wiped even more of my tears away with his thumbs, watching my eyes as I stared back into his emeralds, watching as the first few tears fell from his watering eyes, my heart beating in my ears and my stomach in my throat. I couldn't breathe, and every word that I had ever wanted to hear Kendall say he was saying right here and right now, in this moment, 13 months and 11 days later. "I want nothing more than your forgiveness."

"I…I forgive you." I whispered out through shaky breathing and wheezing from crying.

It took nothing more than those 3 words to remove the inches between our faces and send Kendall's lips crashing onto mine. Lost in the moment, my feelings I ever had for Kendall rushing back all at once, the feeling of his lips back on mine, the memories of the night we spent together – the pure love I felt for him, the love that I _feel _for him just hit me like a ton of bricks, and I kissed him back. His hands moved from the sides of my face to my shoulders and down my arms to finally rest on my waist, gripping me like I was the only thing keeping him grounded to this earth and he didn't want to go. My arms shot up to wrap around his neck and I leaned into the kiss. The kiss heated, but it was nothing sexual at all, surprisingly. It was pure passion and love and pain and missing each other for so long. The way his lips felt and moved against mine was only what I spent nights crying about missing, the way his arms snaked around my waist and held me so tightly, the way he loved me. It was everything I dreamed of and imagined for so long. Everything I missed, everything I loved, it was all back. It was back and I wasn't letting it go.

The crack of thunder above our heads was the first time we pulled apart from each other. Our faces still nearly inches apart, my eyes slowly opened and the realization set in; I just cheated on James with Kendall. The same way Kendall broke my heart months ago, I just did the same. I let go of Kendall and stepped back, my hands rushing up to my face to cover my mouth which was now open in shock. I shook my head back and forth as fresh tears welled up in my eyes. This wasn't what I wanted; it never was. I was perfectly happy with James, my new life, my life without Kendall. But I didn't stop what just happened, and that was killing me now.

Kendall's arms reached out for me and I just backed farther away from him, away from my porch as thunder cracked again. "Kat, it's okay, you haven't done anything wrong; come here." He started following me away from the house and into the oncoming storm.

"No it's not," I breathed, turning my back to him, trying to gain a small amount of composure before trying to talk to him again. The feeling of his hand on my arm again, turning me towards him made me lose it all over again, crying completely and utterly hysterically. "I'm with James – I just cheated on him!"

That took him aback, "Y-you're with James?" He let go of my arm in shock.

"Yes. And I love him. And He was there for me when you were off fucking Leanne."

He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his beanie off his head and looking me dead in the eyes again. "Then why did you kiss me?"

I felt a single rain drop on my cheek and I looked up into black clouds – lovely. I turned my attention back to Kendall, who was still staring at me with pain in his eyes, and his beanie in his hand. "I loved you more than anything, Kendall. How you never saw that and never realized that is beyond me. I can't even begin to tell you how many nights _I _stayed awake crying in disbelief. How many nights James and Logan and Carlos stayed over trying to calm me down and stop me from doing something stupid that I would regret. Every day that I saw you I wanted to run up to you and hug you and kiss you and tell you I loved you and that I missed you… but I can't." I stopped mid-sentence as another crack of thunder rumbled over my head and I choked back a sob. "I can't love you anymore… I don't love you anymore." I was raising my voice and basically screaming at him now, while rain started to patter around us at a steady rate. "I learned how to cope with what you did to me. I learned to live without you. I adjusted to everything – you don't have the _right _to come back here and just expect me to forgive you like nothing ever happened. Do you realize that everything you said over there was exactly what I've wanted to hear from you for months? I can't Kendall. My life now is so much better now that I've dealt with what you did. I can't lose James. I can't lose Carlos. I can't lose Logan. They are my _life_. Everything that I want, everything I need. _THEY _are my forever – not you. Not anymore." Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks mixed with the raindrops from the clouds above me. I wanted to laugh out loud at how stereotypical this situation was. All it needed was Kendall and I to be dating and then have him come up and kiss me and we'll get back together like nothing ever happened. Nope, not happening.

"I want to be back in your life." He cried back at me, staying a safe distance away from me, throwing his beanie on the ground.

"What makes you think you deserve it Kendall!?" I screeched back.

"Because I still love you!"

"Saying you love me doesn't fix _anything_ anymore! I don't love you!"

"Yes you do." His voice softened.

I exhaled and just looked at him, hurt.

"You've always been so easy to read Kat. You always have been and always will. I know that you're still in love with me, maybe not as much as you were, but those feelings for me are still there and don't try to deny it. I can read you like a book."

"So I do. Okay! I still love you, are you happy Kendall!?" I yelled, crying harder.  
"But please don't expect me to do a single goddamn thing about it! I'm so much happier without you in my life – knowing what you did, thinking about it every day, trying to deal with my mom's death, you didn't even care."

"But I did, and I still do!" He tried closing the gap between us yet again, and I let him but by a foot between us I kept crying and yelling at him.

"No you don't! You can't just show up 13 months later and tell me you still love me without a single word from you before! You don't have the _right _anymore!"

"You just forgave me 5 minutes ago!"

"Forgiveness isn't going to change how pissed off I am and will always be at you – Forgiveness doesn't mean I forget." I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, slowly losing patience for this fight.

"I understand you won't forget. I can't even forget, and I was the one who did the deed. I just need you back Kat – as a friend, an acquaintance, anything. I can't go on pretending like I'm fine without you anymore!"

"You survived just fine with Leanne!" I spat back at him.

"No I didn't!"

"Sure as hell seemed like it!"

"Well I didn't!"

I looked away from him, a shiver running down my spine, making me shudder from the cold that was boring deep into my bones. "Kat, go inside."

"What?" I looked back to him.

"Go inside." All malice was lost from both of our voices.

"We're not finished here." I remarked, maneuvering around him and backing towards the house.

"I know." He nodded, following me.

I turned and ran to the porch, having been standing in the middle of the lawn, screaming at Kendall. I was seriously questioning why Aunt Molly hadn't come outside yet. With my hand on the doorknob, I turned my head to look at Kendall. "Get your ass inside and warm up. Some of Jacobs (My cousin) stuff should fit you."

I tore the door open and stepped inside, holding it open for Kendall for a second, and then running upstairs to put on something warm and dry. James' hockey jersey and a pair of sweat pants. I've always been good with getting ready quickly, so making my way into Jacobs room (he's going into the Navy, and is at training at the moment, leaving his room empty and some clothes behind.) I grabbed a shirt, jeans and a sweatshirt that I was positive would fit Kendall, and ran back downstairs to throw them at Kendall and point out where the bathroom was, and then walked back upstairs to get my phone, lock my door and call James in an explanation. There's no way that I would let what Kendall did to me be the same thing I did to James. I planned on calling him and telling him everything that happened, (Mind you I'm still crying) and that's exactly what I did. James knew everything that happened between Kendall and I, and although he _was_ upset that I kissed him, he understood completely. However, he went on saying how he was about to _run_ to California to get to my aunt's house to kill Kendall for showing up like he did. It was in this conversation where James mentioned how he 'hates Kendall with a burning fiery passion that burns within the depths of hell'. But it was Christmas, and I refused to let James' Christmas be ruined, I let him go back to being with his family and told him I would text him and call if anything happened.

Thus, that was how I spent my Christmas. With Kendall in California and my boyfriend back in Minnesota. Yay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

_**Please don't even ask why I have a 2**__**nd**__** authors note in the middle of a story, but it's again, been a few months since I wrote this 2**__**nd**__** part of the story – THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER PEOPLE. Hahahah, but I guess I still have like zero inspiration but I'm gonna write some shit anyways just for you all and your fantastic-ness, and I don't wanna promise anything, but I think. THINK. I'm gonna start writing and updating more often, because I REALLY MISS IT... like a lot. And all I've been writing lately have been songs and poetry so I guess I can incorporate those into my stories… maybe. Idk how I feel about putting my songs online, just because its my thoughts and my words so someone could easily take them as their own and it's juuuuuuust not fair. Nothing bothers me more than that, but hey, what are you gonna do? People suck, moral of this story. ASDJKL; WHY AM I WRITING AN AUTHORS NOTE? Please ignore this all, I'm just wasting time. Okay. Story now. **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

_December 30__th__, 2012 – Present Day. _

"Kendall fucking Francis Knight, change the radio station _one_ more time and I swear to God I'll kill you," I barked from the passenger seat of his truck as he drove down the highway, playing with the buttons on the stereo. He stopped, looked at me, laughed, and turned off the radio altogether.

"Happy, Katrina?" He smirked at me.

"Thrilled, Kendall Francis" I smirked back before reaching down for my purse to dig out my Iphone, which I had equipped with 300 songs since leaving Aunt Mollys' house, along with some headphones, and as soon as I had them in my hand, Kendall snatched them out of my reach and threw them into the backseat.

"Kendall!" I screeched, slapping his bicep and unbuckling my seatbelt to go into the backseat to retrieve my phone.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He countered, throwing his arm out between our seats, blocking the only way to get to the backseat without getting out of the car. "Either we listen to what I want, or no music at all." He smirked over at me.

So I bit him.

Hard.

"KAT!" He screeched, ripping his arm away and rubbing it on his leg, trying to stop the pain, but I just laughed and continued my descent into the backseat, when he grabbed my leg. "Hang on."

The car jerked sideways and then slowly came to a stop.

"What's going on Kendall?" I turned to look at him.

"I pulled over so you can get your phone – I can't have you dying on my watch, so I'll stay pulled over while you get it."

"Oh… thanks Kendall… that's kinda… like the old you." I gave him a genuine smile and grabbed my phone before coiling back into my seat and re-buckling myself in. "We can go now."

He just smiled at me and turned his attention back to the road, pulling between two cars and beginning to drive again.

After a good 5 minutes of silence, Kendall finally spoke. "So, the old me?"

"Yes, the old you. As in the one… Never mind." I shook my head and turned my body to look out the window and connect the blue-tooth on my Iphone to his car.

"No, Kat, tell me." He reached over and grabbed my phone, having it connected, and muted the volume on his stereo while glancing over at me.

"You were being the old you – the one that cared about me." I said the last part quietly, still not looking at him.

"I've always cared about you, how can you even think that I didn't?!" He didn't shout, but angrily and shockingly said.

"Need I remind you about the little conversation we had in the _pouring fucking rain_ 5 days ago, Kendall!?" I "yelled" back at him.

"And I told you that I'm still totally and completely in love with you!"

"I know you are! But you didn't give a damn when you were with Leanne!"

"I explained that too!"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and before I would let them spill over I wiped them away, no doubt smearing my mascara and eyeliner down the side of my face. "You have a history of lying Kendall."

"But I'm not anymore!"

"You lied to me about our relationship! That's enough lying for a century."

"And I'm sorry!"

"I know you are! Let's just drop this!" Again, I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes, folded my arms and looked out the window.

"Fine." He sighed, and out of the side of my eyes I could see him shift in his seat and tighten his grip on the steering wheel before reaching down and hitting the 'un-mute' button on his dash and the familiar sound of Lifehouse filled the car.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I screeched, desperately grabbing for my phone or the mute button on the dash.

"Kat! I got it!" He pushed me back into my seat and kept his eyes on the road as he turned off the highway and onto a connecting street that lead straight into Duluth.

Almost home.

He stopped at a red light and took his eyes off the road to grab my phone and quickly try to find a new song to listen to that wouldn't bring up old feelings, and mid-way through his search he looked over at me. "Buckle up."

"We're like 2 minutes away from home – there's the rink, I could walk if I wanted to. I'll be fine." I huffed and turned my head to look out the window again, squinting at the sunlight glistening off the side mirror and I covered my eyes with my hand before turning around to look at the backseat for my sunglasses that were laying somewhere around here. My upper half was in the backseat digging around under the seat until I found them, grabbed them and looked up.

Car.

"KENDALL!" I gasped out before I was thrown back from sheer force of being hit by the black SUV. Then black.

Kendall POV

"Kendall!" Kat gasped from behind me, and I barely had time to register what she needed or turn around before I heard the horn of a car, the crunch of metal, and my head hit the steering wheel causing me to see stars. It registered that we had been hit, however it hadn't registered that we were now in the middle of the intersection until another car horn caused me to look up and to my direct left, where a large pickup truck, much like mine, came barreling towards me. I had nothing to do but stare wide eyed at the oncoming steel death trap and very cliche, watched my life slowly flash before my eyes.

_My first hockey game, with my mom and dad happily smiling in the stands when I won my team the winning goal, my mom rubbing her hands on her very large stomach - pregnant with baby Katie, my dad doing the same, but giving me a thumbs up as well. I pumped my tiny fists in the air as my fellow team mates skated over to me and gave me high fives and tried to pile-up but we were quickly separated by our coach, who told me I did an awesome job. _

_The day I met the guys, nearly a year later at a local pond during the winter. My mom, dad, me, and new baby sister Katie just moved into a new development because we needed more room for Katie. I was so excited to test out my new skates that my dad got me that I didn't even notice the 3 of them skating around until I took a step onto the ice and James started yelling at me that I was a stranger and this was the "Logie, Carlos and Jamie pond"However Logan jumped to my defense, informing James that I had just moved here and that they should let me play with them, and Carlos sided with Logan, so James did too. We skated around and within an hour, we were best friends with slowly forming frost bite, but we didn't care in the slightest - we were 5 years old and happy. _

_The day my dad told me he was being deployed to Iraq, and how I just sat in my room and cried and cried, but always stayed right by his side until the day he left - I stood there with my mom and Katie and watched as the bus drove away, my mom not crying, Katie neither, so neither did I. My mom was clearly trying to be strong for me and Katie, Katie had no idea who dad was at this time still, and I had to be the man of the house now that my dad was gone - I couldn't cry no matter how badly I wanted to. _

_My 7th birthday, when I got a birthday card from my dad, it was the highlight of the past 2 years, it was short and simple, just wishing me a happy birthday and apologizing he couldn't actually be there, but he loved and missed me oh so much. I tried so hard not to cry in front of everyone from being so overwhelmed. _

_4 days later when my dads best friend Anthony showed up on our doorstep in his army uniform, dog tags and a folded flag in his hands. My mom lost it, completely breaking down and crying right there, to the point that Anthony had to pick her up and take her upstairs and then watch Katie and I for the next few days until my mom finally began to cope and calm down. She mostly just slept - she hadn't showered, hadn't eaten much of anything - that was when I really became more of a man than ever. Having to take care of Katie even though Anthony was there. He wouldn't tell me anything in detail, just that my dad was in a better place where no one fought, and that he wouldn't be back but he would always be watching over me. _

_When James introduced me to Kat. Nearly 3 months after my dads death, James came to the pond, but not by himself, he was holding the hand of a little blonde with long hair and pink boots on. He said her name was Katrina, but she shyly told us to call her Kat. James told us that she just moved here from Hawaii and had never seen snow before, and had never been on ice, so he had promised her that he and his friends would teach her how to skate, because we were all really good and play hockey all the time. So we taught her how to skate, nearly every day until April. Through all the bumps and bruises she managed to become a really good skater, and all of us became pretty good friends. _

_Then there was the day I realized I loved her. Our 8th grade year, in language arts class. She was standing in front of the class reading a poem that she wrote for her dad who was back in Hawaii. Over the years we had grown apart, but she stayed really close with James and sometimes Carlos. Whenever I asked about her James just said she was good, just really busy all the time and was really focusing on helping out her mom. After awhile I just stopped asking - until that day, when she just broke down in the middle of her poem. She nearly bolted out of the room crying and no one tried to stop her. Hell, the teacher just called on the next person to read their work. I could feel my anger fuming inside me and I stood up and just walked out of the room, I had to find Kat. I knew we weren't really friends anymore, but in that moment I knew I would've done anything to make sure that she would be okay. It was in that moment that I knew I loved her. _

The rest of the memories came in pictures; just hanging out with the guys, winning hockey game after hockey game, becoming friends with Kat again, our relationship, the first time I told her I loved her, the night she gave me her virginity and I gave her mine, the day that I fucked that all up, how I watched her in the hallways and in classes and just missed her and how badly I hurt, and how I wanted my friends back in my life more than anything, everything up until now, All flashing before my eyes, and that was it.

In the split second that all of those memories raced through my head, I blinked my eyes open and threw my hand back to try and grab Kats hand, but I couldn't feel her anywhere, I couldn't hear her, I couldn't do anything, and then the car hit, i was jerked sideways, and I felt my head hit the steering wheel again as the car flipped over. I heard the glass breaking and I closed my eyes, praying that this was all just a dream and that I was back in Colorado sleeping on the couch of a hotel room, knowing that Kat was not even 10 feet away from me, safe. My head started throbbing and the noises just stopped. I allowed myself to open my eyes but I could only see out of one eye, the other was blocked and blurry. My head felt heavy and my hands were droopy - I was upside down. I reached my hand up and brushed away whatever was in front of my eye and it felt sticky and hot. Pulling my hand away, I noticed it was red, and then my eye was blurry again, so I did the same thing, but felt for my head because I assumed thats what was bleeding. I couldn't see out the windshield because it was cracked everywhere, but what was out of place was the hole in the middle. And the blood surrounding it. Again wiping the blood away from my eye, I saw her. Kat. Her body was limp and lifeless, just laying in the road like a broken rag doll that had been thrown out of a speeding car - which she had been. I couldn't tell if her chest was rising and falling or not, but I do know that I could see only half of her - her other leg seemed to be underneath the car. I wanted to cry and I weakly called her name, but it hurt to talk - hell, it was starting to hurt to breathe and I couldn't stand it. I reached down to the seat belt but it was jammed. I kept gasping for air and calling for Kat and trying to remove myself from the seat, but nothing was working. I felt the wetness on my nose that wasn't hot, but rather just wet - I was crying. That was when I heard a voice.

"Son, stop trying to move, we're gonna get you out of here! Get me some backup over here!"

The rescue team was here.

"No, I'm alright. Help her." I weakly said and pointed to Kat underneath the car. Then I coughed and sputtered out blood. For the first time I looked down to see my abdomen being crushed between the seat and steering wheel. And now I was scared, "fuck." I whimpered, before I felt even weaker and closed my eyes, before I saw blackness and went numb.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**WHOOOOO. 6,346 words later, I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER 5. **

**This was an odd chapter you guys, I changed my mind 234908329048230948907 different times, and literally wrote this over a course of 5 months, so yay for me. But like I said, I'm gonna start trying to update more often now that I have my laptop back and hopefully fixed. So sorry for the hiatus! But yes, I'll keep this A/N short, please review, favorite, follow, PM me, anything! I love getting good feedback from you guys, it makes me feel loved and makes me want to update before 2 years... yeah.. so! Next chapter is sure to be soon. Like, before Christmas soon. Hahahah that doesn't say much, so again, sorry. But if you're reading this, I freaking love you for taking time from whatever life you have and hopefully liking this story so far! that's what I'm going for. (:**

**Side note, the rating may go up, depending on how I take this story! But that may not be for awhile, so don't fret too soon. **

**Ah! okay, review.. please? :)**

**Love, Lexi. **


End file.
